Reflections of the Heart
by TheCloudtop
Summary: Love. It is the most powerful force in existence. It has survived eons, and lived throughout the most horrid of times. Love drives individuals to great lengths, so what do you do when the one you love does not love you back? What do you do when you cannot let go of the one you love? Spikes unrequited feelings for Rarity are on the verge of shattering his heart.
1. Reflecting On The Past

Love. What is Love? Some ponies think it is an emotion. Some think that it is a thought. In all reality, Love is a commitment. It is far more complex and meaningful than just a common emotion; it is the most powerful force in existence. Kingdoms and empires all fall to the ravages of time, and even Dragons and Alicorns cannot escape its grasp. However, Love has outlasted time and it always will. Love was there in the beginning, before time ever existed. This is a story about Love, and the effects that it had on three individuals; two ponies, and a dragon. The Love that bound them together, tested their hearts, and ultimately forced them to make the choice between life and death.  
_

For once, there were no outlandish performers, no giant, three headed dogs running through town, no cute but devastating bugs to deal with. It was actually a wonderfully relaxing and peaceful day in Ponyville. Applejack's shouts of "Apples! Get your apples here! Three apples for two bits!" could be heard from one end of the marketplace to the other. Fluttershy was at her cottage, doing her best to give Angel bunny a bath, which he fought every step of the way. Pinkie Pie was at Sugarcube Corner, attempting to bake what she had long dreamed of: a CakePie. It was an ambitious creation, one that only Pinkie Pie, with her zany Pinkie Powers, would have ever tried. Rainbow Dash was taking one of her many naps in the fluffy clouds drifting above Sparkle was at Froggy Bottom Bog, researching various types of frogs and their subspecies It was indeed a very relaxing day for the citizens of Ponyville. At least, for all but two of them.  
_

Rarity stood in her workshop, on Carousel Boutique's upper floor, a piece of blank paper in front of her. She stared at it, hoping for inspiration to strike. "Oh, what's the use? I've been standing here forever, with nothing to show for it! I haven't had any new fashion ideas for weeks! What is my problem!?" Rarity let out a very unladylike shriek of frustration, sending the paper flying with a swipe of her hoof.

She slumped in a corner, tears pouring down her face. Her gaze swept the room. Her eyes locked onto a certain picture; one of her and Spike. Spike was standing beside Rarity, wearing a sheepish grin on his face, while Rarity, wearing the Fire Ruby that Spike had given her, nuzzled him.

"No Rarity, you promised yourself you would not think of that." Obligingly, her thoughts immediately turned to the dragon. Rarity thought back to the Diamond Dog incident. _I was a fool. He did his best to save me, and all I did was patronize him, giving him a treat, like he was no better than Opal!All those times he helped me in my shop, all I did was take advantage of him. I used him as a pincushion, and didn't think twice about doing so._  
Hertears started to flow afresh at the thought.

_Even when he gave me his Fire Ruby, all I thought of was myself. I just toyed withhis heart. I am supposed to represent Generosity, yet..._ Rarity just sat there, the guilt eating away at her like a river buffeting a stone. Her thoughts eventually turned to more recent events, to the one that was the catalyst of her present state of affairs.  
_

The one that stuck with her the most was a unicorn by the name of Shimmering Sight. He had been visiting Ponyville from Canterlot and he had come in search of a specific book. Rarity just happened to be there when Shimmering Sight walked through the door of the library. He promptly forgot all about the book and proceeded to stay in Ponyville in an attempt to get to know Rarity, and in the hope of making her his marefriend.

Things started off as well as could be expected between the two. Shimmy, as Rarity called him, was, for a time, the perfect gentlestallion. He was everything that Rarity thought she wanted in a stallionfriend; he was articulate, classy, and most importantly, he had an eye for fashion. Rarity truly thought that Shimmers was the one for her. He made sure that she was happy and content, and she in turn did the same for him.

But it was not long before tension arose between the two. Hoity Toity had requested a new fashion line from Rarity, and because of that she had many orders to take care of. She had to cancel several dates with Shimmy due to her workload. He tolerated this in the beginning, but as time went on, and Rarity became more and more involved in her work, his patience eventually wore thin.

One night, she invited him to the Boutique for a special surprise. She had been working on a gift, a truly marvelous suit for him. But the night didn't go so well; it was the night of the first and final fight they had. "Oh I just know that Shimmy will absolutely love this." She took a step back to admire her work. "I know that he has been upset that I have been so busy. I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees this." Rarity was so excited that she began hopping up and down.

Shimmy walked in just as Rarity stopped bouncing. Rarity, hearing him come in, turned around with a starry smile on her face. "What do you think, Shimmy?" she beamed. Shimmer took half a glance at the suit, rolled his eyes and sighed.

"What I think Rarity," he replied, exasperation in his voice, "is that enough is enough. I can appreciate the fact that you are busy with your work, but this... this is too much. You work on stuff like this..." He waved a hoof at the suit. "...even when you don't have to. I'm sorry Rarity, but I can't be with a mare that thinks only of herself and her work."

Her mouth fell open in shock. She had thought for sure that he would appreciate the gift. She had labored on it for hours and hours, just for him, and yet he still claimed selfishness on her part? It was almost beyond comprehension. She tried to say something, anything, but the words she tried to form were lost, trapped behind a lump in her throat. "And what of those other five friends of yours?" Shimmering continued. "You've been spending most of your free time with them! Do I even exist?"

She blushed out of guilt. She had indeed been spending more time with her other friends than she had with Shimmy, but almost all of it was prior appointments. "Shimm-"

"Who is more important to you, Rarity? The country bumpkins you've chosen to associate with, or the Canterlot socialite who took pity on your situation? Without me, you have no connections whatsoever to recommend you!"

Her eyes moistened as she listened to his diatribe, but her pain quickly channeled into anger. "No connections?" she scoffed. "Fancy Pants is one of my friends! Jet Set and Upper Crust counted me as one of their own! I even have a direct line to the Princess herself; I send her letters biweekly! Who are you to say that I have no connections?"

He opened his mouth, but she cut him off, just as he had done. "And another thing, Shimmering Sight: I've been neglecting my friends, and my work to make you this suit. I thought you would like it, I thought it would prove to you that I do care, but you obviously don't have the faculties to know sentiment when you see it!"

"Are you calling me dense?" Shimmering growled.

"If the shoe fits, might as well nail it on."

In a fit of rage, Shimmering's true colors came to the fore. "You insolent wench!" he bellowed, eyes wide and nostrils flared. "How dare you insult me like this!" He drew back a hoof to strike her, and she cowered, shielding her face.

"Don't touch her!" roared a heavy voice. She opened her eyes and saw Spike standing between Shimmering and herself, ready and willing to take whatever force was directed at his friend. Smoke billowed from his nostrils, his eyes flashed a deep ruby red, and his shoulders rose calmly up and down with his breath.

_Where did he come from?_ she reeled. But it didn't matter much compared to the relief that his presence brought. Shimmering's expression changed. He had showcased the fury of an enraged minotaur, but with this new challenger, there was nothing he could do without risking life and limb. Slowly but surely, glaring death at Spike the whole time, he put his hoof down and, without a word he left the room.

"Rarity, are you okay?" Spike looked at her with a look that was nigh indescribable, filled with compassion, yet brimming with suffering and heartache. All Rarity could do was sit there, shock and disbelief plastered on her face. "

It's okay Rarity. I'm here." Spike wrapped his arms around her in a gentle hug. Rarity, coming to her senses, started to weep, burying her face into Spike's body. Spike simply stood there humming a soft tune.  
_

_What a fool I have been. Time and time again, I had stallions come to me, wanting to court me. And each and every time, those stallions broke my heart, and Spike was there to pick up the pieces. Like the fool that I am, I never learned my lesson. Each time they left me, Spike was there for me, and each time, I refused to heed what my heart was telling me. I have treated Spike in the same callous manner that those stallions treated me. What a despicable creature I am..._


	2. Chapter 2: Inner Conflict

Authors notes: Hey guys. I actually rewrote my story, starting over from the beggining. This is actually chapter 2 of my rewrite, if you check the first chapter, you will see that it has been rewrote as well. Sorry for the clossal wait. Hope you enjoy!

Spike had grown quite large in the last ten years. His once soft spikes were now razor sharp, and his claws were strong enough to pierce a manticore's hide. His flame was hot enough to reduce steel to a bubbling puddle in mere seconds. But while he had grown nigh impervious to any physical assault, his heart was an entirely different matter.

_Screw this. Why should I even bother?_

_Because you love her._

_She doesn't love me. Why should I care?_

_Because if you don't, how else are you going to get her to love you back?_

_That is the stupidest reason I have heard. That one makes your last reason look smart, and you know how I felt about that one._

_The fact that you would have made Rarity happy was not a stupid reason, and you know it._

_Look, I'm tired of arguing with you. That is the only reason that I am doing this._

_Tired of arguing with me? I AM you._

_Oh, shut up already. You're giving me a headache._

_Just knock on the door and I'll go away._

Spike looked up at the door in front of him and sighed.

"Surprise surprise. Rarity wants me for something, how shocking. It seems to be all she has to do with me lately. It is never 'Hey Spike, how are you doing?' or 'Would you like to go to dinner with me?'"

Spike rolled his eyes, an extremely impatient look on his face. He stared at the door, the door that he had gone in and out of more than that of his own home. He stared at it for a few minutes, sighed, put on his emotional armor, and knocked on Carousel Boutique's front door.

Rarity was in her room, preparing for Spike's visit.

_Oh, I hope Spike comes over! I asked Twilight to send him over. I really need to talk to him. _Rarity paced back and forth in front of her full size mirror, anxiety coloring her features. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, checking to see if her mane was just right. _I need to look my best, no matter what. I can't be looking like a slob. That would be very unladylike._ Rarity jumped a little at the sound of knocking on her front door. _Knock, knock, knock._ She turned, took a deep breath, and opened the door.

The door opened, and there she was, standing just beyond the threshold, was the very center of Spike's desires, Rarity. Oh, how he loved her! Her beauty was beyond compare, as far as Spike was concerned. His heart hurt, just like it did every time he looked at her. He hurt because, when he looked at her, he saw somepony that he was sure that would never be his.

_Why did I have to fall for somepony like her? Somepony that will never look at me as more than a friend. No, you can't think like that! She will be mine, someday... _He looked at her more closely. On further inspection, she looked just as hurt and confused as he felt. _Is it possible? Is she just as lost as I feel? _

Rarity looked up at Spike. It was weird for her to have to look up at him, when she had looked down at him for so long. He had gone through his first growth spurt just a little over four years ago, and he now stood almost twice as tall as Big Macintosh. _He really has grown. He is no longer a child anymore. How do I do this, and it not make things more complicated than what they already are?_

_How about you just be honest with yourself and him? _whispered a voice in the back of her mind.

_What, tell him that I realized that I never truly appreciated him? That even after he saved me more than once from brutes, that I just took him for granted? Yeah, that really sounds wonderful._

_Or you could just go on doing what you have always done. Not allowing yourself to be open with how you feel. Because that seems to work so well for you,_ the voice in the back of her mind said sarcastically.

_Oh, do be quiet. I will handle this my way, without any help from some voice who thinks they know better than me._

"Rarity?"

_I am you, darling. I am everything that you don't want to hear and don't want to see. I embody the truth that you push away everyday. Now, you will not push me away anymore, because I have things to say that you need to hear, and WILL listen to, _said the voice in a smug tone.

"Hellooooo?"

Rarity's head snapped up. She had not noticed that she had zoned out.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, sorry Spike. I have been...distracted as of late. Please, do come in." Rarity backed up, and opened the door wider so that Spike could get inside.

They both went into the living and sat down on the couch, neither one of them wanting to start the conversation. After about five minutes of awkward silence, Rarity thinking to herself how she would broach the topic she wanted to bring up, and Spike trying to keep his emotions under control, Spike finally turned in his seat and said "So, Twilight told me that you wanted to see me?

Rarity perked up at this. "Yes, I did want to see you. You see Spike, I came to a realization yesterday. I know that I haven't always been... the most generous pony, when it comes to you. That being said, I wanted to talk to you about my less than fabulous attitude towards you.

You see Spike, I knew that you had a crush on me from the very start. I just never put any real thought into what that meant for you. And for that, you have my deepest apologies. I was, and am, used to ponies falling head over hooves for me, so when you did, I just brushed it off as a typical reaction. I am much more than just my good looks and business acumen, yet most ponies don't see past the surface when it comes to me. However, you are the one individual that saw past the surface, besides our friends. You saw me for me, and I had no idea how to handle that, and frankly, I still don't."

Spike looked calm and collected on the outside, but his mind and heart were in an uproar. _What does this mean? Does this mean that I have a chance with her? That she finally has recognized that I truly care about her?_

_Don't be so hopeful. This could just be her way of apologizing, without it actually meaning anything. She has done this sort of thing before._

_Never like this though. She has never been this... well, unguarded in front of me. I can tell she is being genuine. _The sound of Rarity's voice shook him from his inner monologue.

"But, and this is really hard for me to say, I cannot reciprocate your feelings."


	3. Chapter 3: Revelations

Turmoil went crashing through Spike's system at an alarming speed as Rarity's words dropped on him like a sledgehammer.

_You know this isn't the end of the world right?_

_...It's over._

_Hm?_

_It's over. My purpose in life is over. What do I have to live for now that the one I love does not love me in the same way?_

_Give her a chance to explain._

_Give her a chance?! I gave her a big enough chance coming over here in the first place! How could you expect me to do that again? What possible reason could you give me to trust her again?!_

_...Because you love her, and you and I both know that you cannot do anything else. It goes against your nature, and great love such as yours is incapable of doing anything else but persevering._

_...I know...It just...hurts._

_Look at him. He is crushed. What have I done? This is the worst possible thing ever!_

_You told him the truth, that is what you have done. The truth is never easy to hear, and even harder to speak, but it is for the good of all involved if the truth is spoken._

_The truth. What could you possibly know about the truth? The truth is he probably hates me now._

_I know quite a lot about truth, and so do you. You know that this is the kindest service you could have done. Speaking of truth, it is about time he was told the truth behind your actions, both today, and the last ten years!_

_How can I tell him that, without building his hopes up again? If I tell him how I feel, that will only get him thinking that he has a chance with me._

_Are you saying he does not?_

_Well...no, but that does not mean I want to rush into anything either. That will only hurt both of us in the long run, and I owe it to both myself and Spike that I do this the right way._

_ You have a lot of work to do, but you have just taken the greatest step in the right direction. A relationship has to be built on truth and communication, and you have shown that you are more than able to use both. Now, I believe you have kept your dragon waiting long enough. Not very ladylike to keep your dragon waiting, hmmmm?_

"Spike?"

"Yes Rarity?"

"Would you be willing to listen to me, while I try to explain some things?"

"...Sure."

"I want to explain why I never took your feelings for me to heart, and ultimately took you and what you have done for me for granted."

Spike's face twisted at those words. "So, you admit that everything I did, and the love that I had for you, and still do, you just took that all and just used me?!

Rarity cringed a little. _Remember, truth and communication._

"Yes, and you have my deepest apologies. I haven't been honest with you, and I am just now understanding how much I have hurt you."

Spike's face twisted even more. "You think you know how much you hurt me? You don't have a clue. How could you possibly know how I feel? After I saved you from Shimmering Sight, I was sure that you would see just how much I cared for you. But no, from there, you got with somepony that stole from you, almost causing you to lose your shop. After that, it was another stallion that was cheating on you with FIVE other mares. Who was there, each and every time, to pick up the pieces of your heart? ME! It was always me that you turned to. Me, who was always there to help you. Me, who never once hurt you. And you have the gall to sit there and tell me you understand how I feel!? How could you, when you have never been treated in this way?

Rarity sighed. _This isn't going to be easy._

"Spike, I DO understand. All those stallions? The way they treated me, is the same way that I treated you. That is why I can understand how you feel."

Spike sighed and rubbed his temples with his claws."So, let me get this straight. You say you can understand how I feel, simply because you were treated badly in your relationships?"

"Yes."

"That is a bunch of crap, and you know it." Spike glared at Rarity.

"I have loved you since the day that I first saw you. At first, it was simply a physical attraction. But as I spent more and more of my time with you, my crush bloomed into real love. Not love as those stallions claimed to have for you, but love that saw you for you, the good and the bad." Spike said, looking into her blue eyes. "I saw how creative and perceptive you are, as well as how caring you are. As much as you like high society, you are different from the snobs in Canterlot. You truly see ponies for who they are, and that is why I love you as much as I do. You see things for what they are, no matter who or what." He looked away slightly, claw clenching. "Yet, and YET, you seem to have failed in that with me. Do not sit there and compare the shallowness of the so called feelings that you had for those stallions to the love I have for you. You really have no clue, and the only thing keeping me here is the fact that I love you. And lets not forget, you just told me that you cannot return my feelings. What in the name of Celestia is up with that?!"

"Spike, right there is the reason that I cannot return your feelings. I have hurt you, badly. Do you honestly think that the best thing for either of us would be to rush right into a committed relationship, when neither of us are in a position to be in a healthy one? That is the mistake I made time and time again with the stallions I was with. They were not good for me, but I wanted to be with them anyways." She looked down at her hooves. "I do not want to make the same mistake with you. I need to take the time to learn what it means to be in a healthy relationship, and you need to make sure that I am truly the one you want to be with be with. I love you Spike, so I want to make sure that we are both ready when, and if, we are ever together."

"Okay, I get that. But that does not explain why you never took me and what I feel for you seriously."

Rarity hesitated. "Because I was afraid."

"Afraid of what? ME?!" Spike's eyes widened at this, smoke starting to come out of his nostrils.

"Not you Spike. Never you. You are the kindest, and the most gentle individual I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. What I was afraid of was what your love represented."

"Which is?"

Rarity leaned forward and put of hoof on Spike's arm. "Truth. Sincerity. Genuine attraction. I have never known these things before, and I did not know how to respond to them, so I treated you, and your love like it was something other than what it is. And for that Spike, I am so very sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Y'know, I can see why you said that it would be best to wait. I honestly don't know I feel right now. I do forgive you Rarity, but you are right. We both need time, time to heal and to grow. That being said, where does that leave us now?"

"Well, at the starting point. We both have things we need to learn, and now it is up to us to learn them. I love you Spike. Please, know that much."

Spike smiled a small, yet genuine smile at Rarity. "Had you told me that yesterday, I would never have believed you. After all this though, I can readily accept that. I love you too Rarity."

The two of them leaned forward and shared a small hug. Spike got up, walked to the door, turned, and said "Rarity? Thank you."

"Thank you too Spike, for listening to me, and for forgiving me."

"See ya later?"

"Most certainly."

Spike walked out the door, his heart much lighter than it had been in years.


	4. Chapter 4: The Other

Authors Notes: Sorry this took so long. This is the longest chapter yet. Also, if you want the latest news on me and my story, you can follow me on Fimfiction. I always am making blogs on there, and I update there before I update here, so if you want the latest news as soon as you can get it, follow me on Fimfiction.

Twilight was sitting in her library, waiting for Spike to return. "I better get the tissues ready. Poor Spike..."

"I really hope that Rarity lets him down gently." Twilight got up from where she had been sitting and began pacing around the library. "Well, this is Rarity; she will be sure to handle it in a 'Ladylike Fashion' as she would say. Still though, the way that Spike has been lately, I can't see him being too calm, no matter what she does." Twilight gave a nervous little laugh. "Oh, what am I thinking? There is no chance that Rarity would ever seriously consider being with Spike like that. In fact, I would give up my books for a week if that actually did happen." She finished saying this just as Spike walked in the door.

"What was that, Oh Brainy One? I could have sworn you were having doubts about Rarity dating me?" Spike accused, anger flaring in his eyes. "My best friend, someone I've looked up to for years, spends her time being sarcastic about my feelings behind my back."

Twilight's eyes, however, were wide with shock. She knew she had hurt him, and from the angry look in his eyes, she had hurt him badly.

Spike stood with his arms crossed, an angry and hurt expression on his face. "Y'know, I was coming over here all happy, thinking that you were the first one that I wanted to tell my good news, thinking how excited I was to tell you what me and Rarity talked about, and what do I come home to? You, mocking the very thing that I was looking forward to telling you about." Spike snorted in anger, smoke and flame emitting from his nostrils.

Twilight's face went from being in shock, to being mortified. One thought flashed through her mind:

_DAMAGE CONTROL!_

"Spike, I'm so sorry. You know how I get sometimes when I start over-analyzing things. My brain speaks on it's own sometimes when I get like that. I am so, so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?" Twilight got down on her knees, a pleading look on her face. "Please Please Please Please?"

Spike just stood there, arms crossed, and eyes narrowed.

Twilight inched forward, until she was at Spike's feet. Placing her hooves on Spike's feet she begged, "Please? I will never say anything like that again. I promise."

At this, Spike burst out laughing. He laughed so hard tears rolled down his face, and he leaned on Twilight's back for support. Spike continued to laugh, holding his sides with his claws. This continued for awhile, until his laughter devolved into giggling. He stood up, wiped the tears from his eyes, and looked down at Twilight, for whom all brain function seemed to have have shut down. Spike, still giggling, started to speak. "_Hee hee,_ Twilight, sorry, _hee,_ I couldn't resist, _hee heh,_ I had to do it, _hah heh,_ you should see the look on your face, _heh hah,_ right now. It's priceless!"

Twilight blinked once, then twice. Slowly, she got to her hooves, trying to hide the blush on her face with a look of anger. "Spike, that isn't a very nice thing to do." She glared up at the dragon, the effect slightly lessened by his height. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Spike looked at Twilight in amusement, letting out a chuckle. "Twilight, I'm not a little kid anymore. That won't work on me." Still, the lavender unicorn persisted, giving the not-so-little dragon her patented librarian stare. Minutes passed, with Spike shifting uncomfortably, Twilight staring him down with her most powerful glare, before he finally backed down.

"Ok, ok Twilight, I'm sorry. Jeez, I just wanted to have a little fun with you is all..." Twilight smiled, reaching up to pat Spike's knee with a hoof.

"So, I take it Rarity had something good to tell you...?" Twilight asked, sneakily hiding the tissues with a burst of her magic.

Spike's face lit up at the mention of his love. "How do I put this...?"

" ... And she said that we both need to heal and grow. She told me that she wants me to be sure that it is her that I want to be with." Spike looked at Twilight with a serious expression on his face, as if the words he were about to speak were painful. "I don't know that I love her like I used to. I mean, I love her, I really do, but... I... the feelings I have for her now have changed from the feelings I had for her even two years ago. I look at her, and I see the mare I have loved for years, but I also see the mare that never really took me seriously. That hurts, no matter how you slice it." Spike looked down, tears dripping down his face.

Twilight silently put a hoof on Spike's shoulder, not knowing what to say.

"I spent ten years of my life on her, Twilight. I mean... I just... It hurts. It hurts a lot." Spike started to sob, the emotion becoming too much for him.

Twilight waited until Spike stopped sobbing. "Have you thought maybe Rarity, as much as you love her, is not the one for you?"

Spike wiped his eyes, and looked at Twilight, an odd look on his face. "I have thought of that Twilight. I really have. There is actually somepony besides Rarity that I love. Not quite as much as I do Rarity, but I could see me and her being very happy together. The thing is though, every time I think about going after somepony other than Rarity, I can't."

Twilight cocked her head in confusion. "Can't? What do you mean Spike?"

"I mean, I can't. It's like there is something stopping me from pursuing anypony other than Rarity, and the more I try to fight it, the more it seems that my fixation on Rarity grows." Spike growled in frustration. "Why can't love ever be simple?"

Twilight looked at him thoughtfully. "Spike, who else do you have feeling for besides Rarity?"

"Promise not to laugh?"

"Promise."

Spike leaned in, and took a breath. "Pinkie Promise?"

"Do I really need to do that? I said I won't laugh, and I won't."

Spike just gave her a look.

"Sigh... Fine. I Pinkie Promise that I won't laugh."

"Okay." Spike took another, deeper breath. "Fluttershy."

Twilight cocked her ear. "What'd you say?"

Spike breathed in, and then out. "Fluttershy."

"Spike, you are going to have to speak up."

"I said I like Fluttershy, okay?"

"See, that wasn't so ha- Wait, did you just say Fluttershy?"

Spike gave Twilight a look. "What? What's so surprising about that? Fluttershy is the first pony here in Ponyville that showed a genuine interest in me. Remember how excited she became when she first met me? Not to mention the fact that she is the kindest, most gentle pony I know. It doesn't hurt either that she's pretty cute. Is it really so strange that I have feelings for her?"

"Well, I guess not. I just would have expected you to be more attracted to somepony like Rainbow Dash, or even Pinkie Pie."

"Why?" Spike asked with a questioning look.

"The fact that both of them are outgoing and pranksters. I figured they would be more appealing to you then somepony as quiet as Fluttershy."

"Yeah, it surprises me too. I'm not quite sure what it is, but I know that I like her, no, love her. Besides, she is nowhere near as shy as she used to be. Remember that prank that she pulled on Pinkie Pie a few years ago?" Spike asked with a nostalgic smile.

Twilight smiled as well. "Yeah I remember. Those buckets of water attached to the balloons? That was hilarious!"

Spike shuffled his feet nervously. "So, yeah... I have had feelings for Fluttershy for some time now, but like I said, I can't seem to let go of Rarity. Not saying that I want to do that, but still. I'm not sure what I want to do right now. Maybe I should go talk to Fluttershy about my feelings towards her. I know I'd like to, even if nothing comes of it."

"Spike, I think you should do what you want to do, and if what you want to do is talk to Fluttershy, then I say go for it. Nothing good comes of keeping things bottled up. You should know that from experience." Twilight took a deep breath. "You aren't a child anymore. _You _have to take care of yourself. No one else is going to live for you. You have to go out and do that, Spike, you have not been doing that for quite some time, now. Am I wrong?"

Spike looked away, biting his lip.

"I know that you love Rarity, and have for quite some time." Twilight said. "I watched you grow up, Spike. I watched you grow from a cute and naive little dragon, to a young adult dragon, who has spent the last decade of his life trying to impress a pony that, as both of you said, never took you seriously. You need to take the time to really think about, and search inside yourself, what you want to do, and who you want to be with. Find someone who will truly appreciate you, for you."

Twilight reached out of hoof, drawing Spike's face back towards her.

Spike, with tears in his eyes, said, "Thanks, Twilight. You always know what to say to cheer me up, and to set me straight."

Twilight chuckled. "You don't read as much as I do without learning a thing or two. Now, young dragon, I believe you have something that you need to take care of. And this time, go do it for you."

Spike ran a claw over his eyes. "Thanks again Twilight. I'll see you later, hopefully with more good news."

Twilight gave Spike a smile and a shove. "Go on, get going. You have somepony that you need to talk to, and that pony isn't me." Twilight took on a more somber expression. "Just remember Spike, do what you do for _you_. Okay?"

"I will. Oh, and Twilight?"

"Yes Spike?"

Spike looked at Twilight with mirth in his eyes. "Don't forget, You have to give up your books. I am holding you to that." Spike stuck his tongue out and winked at Twilight as he walked out the door.

All that could be heard from the library as Spike walked away from it, was the sound of one very distraught unicorn.

Rarity was sitting in her bedroom, her conversation with Spike running through her mind in an endless loop. Her face was scrunched up and drawn tight, her stress evident on her face. Contrary to the way that she had held her emotions in check earlier, Rarity was anything but calm on the inside. The torrent of anguish, anxiety, and anger threatened to completely overtake her: Rarity was visibly shaking due to the force of the emotion running through her.

She looked over at the item that had given her hope for the last nine years. The red glow from the Fire Ruby normally filled Rarity with peace, but as she looked at it now, it only compounded her grief.

Rarity gazed at the Ruby, as if seeking answers. It just glowed its soft glow, as if to say, "You know what needs to be done."

Rarity rubbed her head with her hooves. Her horn lit up as she levitated a piece a blank piece of paper onto her drawing board. A pencil whipped around in a frenzy, as she was drawn into a creative fervor, fueled by the emotions welling up inside her. The pencil went back and forth, in every direction, up and down, left and right, crossways and sideways, until Rarity stepped back, slightly out of breath. Looking at what she drew for the first time, she gasped, the pencil falling from her magical grasp. For on the paper was not a dress or suit, nor was it any type of clothing. No, the image was that of Spike.

Spike in this drawing was not Spike in real life. Spike, although the biggest resident of Ponyville, was more lanky in build, rather than buff. Spike in the drawing was reminiscent of his old daydreams. In the picture he was tall, stocky, and built like a tank. Rarity stared at it in awe, blushing as she noticed that she had drawn Spike with particular attention to his nether regions.

_Dear Celestia, is that really how I see him? It must be, or I would not have drawn this, but still..._

Her eyes were drawn back to the picture. Specifically, his nether regions. Her cheeks reddened deeper than a tomato.

_What in the name of all things ladylike is wrong with me? That is hardly proper. Although... No Rarity. Get a hold of yourself. That is not what you need to be focused on right now._

With a massive effort of will power, Rarity forced her thoughts away from her baser desires, and looked back at the drawing, this time avoiding certain areas. _It would be a shame to simply throw this away though. This certainly cannot be seen by anypony else. I would never live down the shame._

The drawing moved in Rarity's telekinetic hold, as she placed it behind her pillow for safekeeping. Her bed moved, as she got under the covers and laid down. _Maybe some beauty sleep is all I need to get my mind back to normal. That, and a nice cup of tea when I wake up. _Rarity drifted off to sleep, Spike, and the drawing racing through her mind.

Spike wandered through the afternoon hustle and bustle of Ponyville, moseying around in an attempt to clear his head. Not paying attention to where he was going, he went right past the Carousel Boutique. Spike skidded to a halt, as he looked at the building, his thoughts filled with the mare inside.

_What do I do now? I know what both Twilight and Rarity both said is true, but where do I go from here? I'm so confused. Rarity said that I need to make sure it is her that I want to be with, and Twilight said that I need to live my life for myself. How do I do either of those things?_

Spike stood across the street from Rarity's shop, staring at the dark windows.

_Should I go talk to Rarity one more time? I want to talk to her. What could it hurt? _Spike crossed the street, and knocked on the front door.

Rarity awoke to the sound of knocking at her door. Yawning, she rolled over, levitated a hair brush to her mane, and got out of bed. Getting to the bottom of the stairs, she opened the door, starting in surprise at who was at her front door. "Spike, what are you doing here? I wasn't expecting to see you, or I would have gotten myself better prepared."

Spike grinned sheepishly. "Sorry Rarity. It's just that with what we talked about, and what Twilight told me, I'm kinda confused. I don't know what to do."

Rarity looked at Spike in concern. "Well, why don't you come in. Standing on the stoop of one's residence is hardly the place for a conversation." Rarity turned and walked back into her shop, with Spike following behind her. Rarity levitated her favorite couch over, and sat down. "Come, Spike, have a seat." Spike sat on the opposite end of the couch. "So, Spike, what seems to be troubling you?"

Spike leaned forward, his claws intertwined with each other. "Well, I know that I just talked to you this morning and all, but after I talked to you, I went and talked to Twilight. I told her all about our conversation, and what you told me."

Rarity sighed. "Spike, don't you think that our conversation should have remained private? What we talked about was highly personal, for both of us." Rarity shook her head. Spike looked at Rarity, a puzzled look on his face.

"What is the big deal? I mean, it's Twilight, your best friend, and my sister in all but blood."

"Well, I just don't want ponies knowing about what we talked about is all. I mean, would you want just anypony to know about our conversation?" Rarity looked at Spike with a neutral expression on her face, as if to test his reaction.

Spike looked down. "No... I guess you're right."

A fleeting smile passed over Rarity's face . "Well, at least it was only Twilight. So, what did she have to say?"

Spike drew in a breath. "She said that it is time for me to start living my life for me. That I haven't been doing that at all."

Rarity frowned, a sad look on her face. "I am much to blame for that, Spike."

"I know, but still. It doesn't really matter who's to blame. That's really not the point. Twilight is right. I haven't been living for me. I've been living for you, and that hasn't been fair to either of us."

Rarity scooted over to Spike, and laid a hoof around his shoulders. "What else did she have to say, Spike?"

"She asked me if I had ever thought about being with anypony other than you."

Rarity leaned away from Spike, her face becoming dead serious. "Have you, Spike?"

Spike turned, shifting his gaze away. "Yeah..."

"If you don't mind me asking, who?" On the outside, Rarity was calm and collected, but inside a pressure was slowly building, right along the edges of her eyes.

Spike clutched his claws together, nervously rubbing them. "Well, I.. uh... don't really know if that's such a good idea... I mean, I wouldn't want you to-"

"Oh come on, Spike, you can tell me. Everypony has thought of being with somepony other than the one they care for. It won't hurt my feelings, I promise." Rarity flashed Spike her biggest smile, the pressure inside slowly ratcheting up another notch.

"Uh... Well I don't think that she would... That is, I don't know if it would be good, I wouldn't want it to get between you two..."

"Oooh... between us? It's one of the girls?" Spike's eyes shot wide open before zeroing in on a spot on the floor, as far from Rarity's eyes as they could get.

"Hehe, why would you say that?" Spike asked, berating himself for letting something slip.

"Well, you said it yourself. You don't want it to come between us, so it must be somepony we both know and care about."

"Y-Yeah, I guess I did, huh?" Rarity got down on her hooves, walking around until she could lift Spike's face with one, staring him right in the eyes.

"Come on Spikey-Wikey, you can tell me. Please?" Rarity batted her eyelashes, giving Spike a reassuring smile.

"It's um, it's Fluttershy..." Spike mumbled.

"What, darling? I didn't hear you." That wasn't totally true, but Rarity wanted to make absolutely sure. "Say again, Spike, and please, speak up."

"It... it's Fluttershy..."

Rarity was almost positive she heard correctly, but it's best to make sure. After all, she didn't want to jump to any conclusions. "Once more?"

Spike swallowed hard, suddenly unable to keep his mouth from being dry. "F-Fluttershy..." He tore his gaze from Rarity's, cringing as if afraid of being slapped, but the blow never came. Spike opened his eyes to see Rarity passed out on the floor in a dead faint.

Rarity woke slowly, dizziness filling her head. "Ohhhhhhhhhh, what happened?" As Rarity's head cleared, she saw that she was lying in her bed, the covers draped over her neatly. Rarity looked at the end of her bed, and saw Spike facing away from her.

"Spike, what are you doing in my room? What are you doing here?"

Spike turned at the sound of her voice. "Uh, don't you remember what happened?" Spike looked at Rarity curiously.

Rarity scrunched up her face. "The last thing I remember is laying down to take a- "

She paused. "Wait," Rarity continued a second later, "didn't you come over and talk to me-"

She sighed and put her face in her hooves. "Please don't tell me I remember you telling me what I think you told me." Spike just stared at Rarity, unable to form any words.

Rarity took her head from her hooves, her head turned down and to her right. Biting her lip, she said, "I was afraid of that..." Spike came over to the side of the bed, kneeling down to Rarity's eye level. "I thought you said that you wanted me to make sure that I really wanted to be with you?" Spike questioned, a puzzled look on his face.

Rarity looked up at Spike, her eyes watering. "I did say that, and I meant what I said."

"But?"

"But, that has no bearing about I feel about you. Yes, I want you to be with whomever you are happiest with. That does not mean that I don't love you." Rarity looked at Spike, tears flowing freely down her face. "I love you Spike. No matter who you choose, or what you choose to do, I will always love you. Even if you don't choose me, I want you to know that I will always be there for you." Spike cupped Rarity's face in one claw, and kissed her on top of her head. Rarity looked up, staring at Spike in wonder and amazement.

"Thanks, Rarity. That means a lot to me."

Rarity sniffed. "Think nothing of it dear. Now, I do believe that you have a pegasus you need to talk to?" Spike started to speak, but Rarity cut him off. "Not another word, Spike. Go talk to her." Spike simply nodded, started to walk off, and turned back.

"Thanks again, Rarity." Spike gave her a warm smile, before walking out the door.

Rarity sighed as she walked back to her room. As she came to her bed, she brought her drawing out from behind her pillow, looking at it wistfully. Fresh tears started running down her face, as she held the picture to her chest. _Oh, Spike. I love you so much... Please... Come back to me..._

Fluttershy was sitting on her couch in her cottage going over the latest reports from her patients. Over the years, her skill with animals and her willingness to treat any and all illnesses from a simple cold to something as bad as a broken bone had led to her home becoming the most visited veterinary clinic in Ponyville.

She had just finished reading through the latest charts on a young bird with a fractured wing when she heard a knocking on her door. _I wonder who that could be..._ she wondered to herself as she fluttered over to the door and opened it with a hoof. "Oh, hi Spike. What can I do for you?"

Spike took a deep breath. "Well, there is something that I want to talk to you about. Are you busy?"

Fluttershy backed up to let Spike in. "Not at all. Come on in, Spike. Make yourself at home. Would you like some tea?"

Spike gave Fluttershy a smile. "I would love some tea. Thank you, Fluttershy."

"Give me just a second, and I will be right back." Fluttershy said as she went into the kitchen, moving her numerous papers so Spike could sit down.

Spike sat down on the couch as he waited for Fluttershy. _That right there is what attracted me to her in the first 's not Rarity, but she is the kindest pony I know, and she has always taken time to spend with me, even when she was busy with her work._

Fluttershy came back into the living room a couple of minutes later, bearing two cups of tea. "Spike? The tea is done." Fluttershy waved a wing in front of Spike's glazed over face. "Helloooooo? Anydragon home?" Spike snapped out of his reverie, looking up at Fluttershy with a goofy grin on his face.

"Oh, sorry about that, Fluttershy. I was just daydreaming. Thanks for the tea. It smells really good."

Fluttershy giggled, and sat down across from Spike. "It must have been a pretty good daydream, for you to be that out of it."

_You have no idea, your royal cuteness._

Fluttershy took a sip of her tea. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?

Spike took a breath. "This has to stay between me and you, okay?"

Fluttershy gave a little nod.

"Well, Rarity had Twilight send me over to her Boutique earlier today. When I got over there, she wanted to talk to me about my feelings for her."

Fluttershy sat up straighter. "Really, what did she say?"

The pegasus just listened as Spike talked, occasionally nodding her head, or asking a quick question. When Spike had finished speaking, she stood up, and put a wing around him.

"That must have been hard to hear, Spike. But what does that all have to do with me?"

Spike leaned forward, took a deep breath, and said. "What it has to do with you, Fluttershy, is that... that... I... love you too."

Fluttershy withdrew her wing, and took a step back, shock plain on her features.

Spike winced, as if something was hurting him, but continued talking. "I love Rarity, but with what has happened between me and her, I just don't know. I know that she told me to make sure that it is her that I want to be with. I would like to see what could happen between me and you... If you'd be okay with that, that is." At these words, Spike started to twitch and shake uncontrollably.

Fluttershy looked at Spike with deep concern in her eyes. "Are you okay Spike? You look like you're having a seizure or something."

Spike looked at Fluttershy through glassy eyes, as if he were seeing her from far away.

_Why do you persist in this folly young one? You cannot be with her, nor does it matter how much you love her._

_Who... are... you? Why... can't... I... be... with... Fluttershy?_

_You need not know who I am, save for the fact that I am a part of you, and a part of the Dragon race as a whole. As for your other question, that is something that I cannot tell you, save for one thing. If you truly desire to be with her, you will have to not only overcome yourself, but you will have to do something that only one other dragon has ever done. You will have to die._

_Please... tell... me... your... name..._

_If you must call me anything, call me GoldHeart. You have a long path in front of you, young one, with many ways you could take. Not all of them end in happiness, and many of them end in despair for you. The final thing I will say is this: be very careful who you give your heart to._

_Now, young one, you must sleep. Sleep, and dream. Dream of ages long past. Dream of the choices made in the name of "Love." And then, you must make a choice. You must decide if your "Love" is worth giving up yourself for. I shall be watching, young dragon. Choose wisely..._

Fluttershy fluttered around in a frenzy, as Spike fainted, going into a realm of dreams and visions.


End file.
